The invention relates to a composite window wherein first and second glass panes are provided which are connected to one another in sealed fashion at their edges by a bridge enclosing an interior space between the glass panes. A spacer structure is provided which supports at least one prismatic plate between the two glass panes by use of guide flanks extending parallel to the glass panes. The prismatic plate is float-mounted between these guide flanks.
In a composite window of this type, as disclosed in German Utility Pat. No. 85 13 450, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,243, issued Mar. 31, 1987, entitled "Device For Guiding Daylight", inventors Julius Moench, Heinz Rentzsch, Georg Lang and Herbert Mueller, incorporated herein by reference, a spacer is connected to a bridge via a fixed bearing and a movable bearing. In this known composite window, a reliably functioning movable bearing can be achieved only with substantial structural expense.